The present invention relates to an arrangement of a cable-holder chain, in particular for telescopic units. It must be considered that the generic expression xe2x80x9ccable-holderxe2x80x9d, which shall be used hereafter, refers to both a cable-holder chain and to open and/or closed or an openable cable-holder chain, made of steel, polyamide, nylon and more in general, of other plastic or ferrous materials, adapted to contain and guide generic flexible pipelines or energy carriers (water, electric current, transmission cables, gas, oil etc.)
A cable-holder can be critical in its behavior when it undergoes stresses of flexure, in particular when they are used for carrying the above generic pipelines to aerial positions. In fact, a cable-holder in this position has a deployment that determines the possibility of flexion; thus, they must be manufactured with particular self-supporting devices adapted to guarantee their use without any danger of breaking.
For example, applications for a cable-holder like those shown in FIG. 6 are known, wherein a cable-holder P has a fixed point A, integral with a lower portion of a first fixed telescopic element C provided with a fixed raceway E, and a mobile point B, integral with a upper end of a second telescopic element D, extractable or extendable from a fixed element C and shown in FIG. 6 already extracted.
A cable-holder P, being integral with an extractable element C in point B, extends with a mobile element C, that is to say, towards the upper point, and being fastened to a upper mobile point, it realizes a bend directed backwards and downwards.
It is immediately evident that, in the extracted and extended position of the figure, a cable-holder P, in its portion that remains suspended, bends, as it does not have any support in point R, with danger of breaking, and during its back-movement, it tends to get stuck in point A, which causes both bad operation and wear and possible breaking.
An object of the present invention is that of providing as arrangement of a cable-holder chain, in particular for telescopic units, adapted to contain and guide flexible pipelines and/or energy conductors, which should overcome the disadvantages exposed above, without having a particularly complex structure.
Therefore, another object is that of providing an arrangement of a cable-holder chain, which should not be subjected to stresses and dangers of breaking.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing an arrangement of a cable-holder chain, in particular for telescopic units, which should be particularly simple and easy to manufacture and to carry out.
These objects according to the present invention are attained realizing an arrangement of a cable-holder chain, in particular for telescopic units, as presented herein.
Further constructive features are shown in the attached dependent claims.
Further features and advantages of an arrangement of a cable-holder chain, in particular for telescopic units, according to the present invention, will appear more clearly from the following exemplifying and non-limiting detailed description, made with reference to the attached drawings. In such drawings: